Feudal Woman
by sdrlana21
Summary: Kagome was NEVER going to let a man ruin her life that was until... 'Kagome was breathless, her pulse had began to race, but she told herself it was because she had never seen a naked man.'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own anything!

Seventeen and Kagome didn't need anyone, and that's how she liked it. That was why she'd been bothered with the conversation her father and her argued about. "Maybe a husband would change that attitude of yours!"

Kagome didn't mean to shout at her dad, or to call him a asshole. But the thoughts of any MAN trying to tell her what to do. Her father must have gone crazy if he thought any man could change her. It was hisraising that caused her to act the way she did. I mean he acted as if his daughters were boys for all their lives.

Thanks to her dad, Kagome was a completely skilled miko and was pretty good with a bow. Her powers were an advantage in this era where she could run into demons. Actually, Kagome and her nineteen-year-old sister Sango had been both trained well in survival. However their sister Saya who was eighteen hadn't quite managed. Kagome would never say it but she didn't even come close.

Still, Kagome should have realized it would be a waste of her time to try to talk her dad Shin that Saya would never be able to do what he wanted. He wouldn't listen though. Shin Higurashi hadn't become the wealthiest farmer in Japan by just calling it quits. Before Kagome could make it out of the house she heard him say " take your sister Saya with you. And make sure shes got a bow. I want dinner, so be sure bring something back with ya."

Kagome shook her head as she watched Saya draw her bow and aim at her prey. Say a wasn't strong enough to hole the string back for long and her aim wasn't great because of it. Saya kept taking her eyes off the target which made things all the worse. Shin had to be the most stubborn man she knew, and he insisted Saya go, and she only needed practice.

Just as Kagome was about to tell Saya to raise her bow, she had let it go, barely hitting the pig.

"You wounded him, get another arrow and put him out of misery."Kagome hurried her.

The pig had scrambled out of the area, before Saya could finish it off.

Saya played with her bow trying to distract herself. " I'm sorry Kagome. He kept giving me looks that said please don't hurt me. And at that last second-"

"At the last second you jerked the bowstring instead of shooting straight and through."

Their dinner was gone into the thicket of the woods. But Kagomes three wolves were chasing it at a full run. They too knew that Saya had failed at what she was suppose to do.

Saya`s eyes began to water instantly after Kagome`s tone she had used with her. Kagome knew her sister hadnt the heart to kill anything. She couldnt handle hurting any living creature even if they were going to hurt her.

" Now what are we suppose to do?" Saya asked her gaze shifted to her hands that gripped her bow tightly.

"Well, I suppose that we should start tracking." Kagome responded.

As they were walking, they were stopped at a pond. In the middle of the shallow pond, stood a man, he had to be the most gorgeous creature her eyes had ever seen. Water had streamed down his face, down his long white hair. He had a purple crescent moon on his forehead, and stripes on his cheeks. His pale lean and muscular body had water glistening down his hard body. His nostril flared in a deep breath.

Kagome was breathless, her pulse had began to race, but she told herself it was because she had never seen a naked man. And obviviously, this demon wasnt why her heart was now pounding. She would never think of a man that way. Although the mans naked-ness kept her staring at his hard lean body. Her horse neigh-ing behind her broke her trance that he had her in.

Saya watched her younger sister go through her emotions to this naked stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The stranger looked up; he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. As his eyes found what they were looking for a Miko and a highly attractive one at that. He shook off the feeling of wanting the ningen it would never be anything more than a rut. Suppressing a sigh he grinned at both of the women that stood before him. One was shaking at the sight of him but the other had her bow and arrow notched at him. He grinned evilly at the woman, and wondered why she wasn't frightened like her companion. Was she really that brave or was she just that stupid?

Kagome stared down the demon in front of her; she had never been around one that had so much power. Instead of shaking in her boots like her older sister she stood her ground and aimed her arrow at his chest. She had to confront the feeling the man was making her feel. They felt uncomfortable and she didn't understand them. She watched him move slowly towards them and readjusted her aim. She wouldn't be caught off guard and have her father howl at her all day. Sure she had demon friends as a kid but they didn't last long her father told her she was above them. And that didn't make this demon any friendlier if anything he probably was a hard cold killer out for blood. Little did she know that Sesshomaru wasn't called killing perfection for nothing.

**Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated this but I haven't had any ideas for it! Anyways I hope you enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
